Various applications may benefit from an ability to determine the center of gravity of an object which may be of an irregular shape, volume, and mass. One exemplary application from the aerospace industry relates to radar cross-section testing, during which objects such as a complete aircraft, models thereof, or components thereof may be mounted on a pylori and positioned in a radar test field. In order to balance the object on the pylori it is useful to position the object such that the object's center of gravity is disposed proximate a longitudinal axis that extends through the pylori. Thus, systems and methods to determine the center of gravity of the test object may find utility.